The Great Invasion of the Kokuyo Gang
by Junhiti
Summary: Mukuro's out of Vindice's prison! Now he's out to take the Vongola under his command. -Contains several character death


I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters.  
>Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>The Great Invasion of the Kokuyo Gang<p>

It was a chilling night in the Kokuyo School, today was a great reunion of the gang. M.M., Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro, who was free from the Vendicare since Daemon's attempt to control the Vongola, were all gathered in that cosy room where the red sofa stood and Mukuro liked sitting there. They were here with an objective in mind: Obtain control over the Vongola Family. Mukuro never forgot of his plans to conquer the world, starting with the mafia, and since he was the Mist Guardian, he could freely wander around the Vongola HQ and plan a mastermind plan to bring it down without having any bounty on his head.  
>"Anyone has anything to share with me? I'd like to hear everyone of you" Mukuro started, his legs were crossed and he had that characteristic smirk of his.<br>"E-Excuse me, Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said shyly, she only had one use for Mukuro, make the invasion much easier, after that, she would very well disappear from this world and left with no organs. She would be useful, with the mist, she could try and take some minions of the Vongola, taking Mukuro much less time to successfully take over. "How exactly will we attack the HQ?"  
>"Kufufufufu... so naive, Chrome. Of course we'll take the underground passage, only the guardians and Tsuna himself know of this. It'd be quite improbable for anyone to sight us"<br>"Mukuro-sama! Will there be any fighting, byon?" Ken was very excited and in his face there was a very happy grin  
>"Ken, calm down please, or else Mukuro-sama will punish you" Chikusa silently stated, he apparently was not interested in the invasion at all, he only did this for Mukuro.<br>"That's okay, Chikusa. Ken, if necessary, there will be a bloodshed in this, that's why I want to bring my most trusted minions for this missions, I cannot allow a chance such as this to escape my grasp"  
>"What chance, Mukuro-chan?" M.M. asked, one would tell she was only here for the money. Well, partly for that, M.M. was wearing a purple punkish shirt, stylish black pants and wristbands. Her hair was natural red and she wore an "M" strap.<br>"Well, almost all the guardians are away because of missions. Yamamoto and Ryohei went to South Italy to deal with some drug-sellers who were causing trouble, Lambo is still too young and currently is in Japan, Hibari Kyoya remains in Namimori, not interested in the slightest in the mafia interests. Only Gokudera, the storm guardian, remains here in Italy with Sawada Tsunayoshi."  
>"What're we waiting for? Let's go, byon!" Ken jumped out of joy and excitement; he was breathing dog-like<br>"We shall wait until tomorrow, Ken. Maintain yourselves calm and I cannot allow any mistakes, did you all hear me?" Mukuro said as he was getting up from the sofa and walking towards his bedroom  
>"Yes, Mukuro-sama!" All said and they were dismissed from the reunion. Ken and Chikusa went to their bedroom (which was the Science's room), M.M. went to the Headmaster's room, where the most deluxe bed was made just for her and Chrome had no bed, she thought of sleeping in Mukuro's red sofa, but he would never forgive her for that, so she just slept on the floor. She did make something comfy with mist though.<p>

The following day arrived, Mukuro and the others woke up and were ready to take control of the Vongola. According to Mukuro, arriving in Italy would be a simple task, even if they were in Japan. Mukuro was a great illusionist, with the Vongola Ring, he amplified his power and created a super helicopter and in about 3 hours, they were in Italy.  
>10 a.m. and they were in front of the underground tunnel<br>"This tunnel was Giannini's creation, it's very convenient, since we can enter the HQ from a long distance without being caught by anyone. Don't worry, it's clean and air circulates over there, Kufufufu..." Mukuro said and they jumped into the tunnel. It was like an underground station of the Vongola, it wasn't hot, there was illumination and some rooms in urgent cases. What they haven't had imagined is that CEDEF was spying on them. There were hidden cameras over the place. Mukuro wouldn't destroy them because it would bring more attention to them.  
>Someplace near the Vongola HQ...<br>"Iemitsu-san! Looks like there are intruders in the underground base!" The guard said to Iemitsu, CEDEF's leader and Tsuna's father  
>"Hum? Are you sure? No one other than us and the guardians know about this secret underground base" Iemitsu said grumpy, he had just woke up and was sleepy<br>"Absolutely! I have never seen them before!"  
>"Looks like we have to call Oregano, Turmeric, Basil and Lal from her vacation... don't forget to send other reinforcements, the family lacks guardians and we are to protect Tsuna!" Iemitsu gave the order. Oregano, Turmeric and Basil were rapidly dispatched to go underground, as Iemitsu called Lal back from her vacation<br>Back to Mukuro's party  
>"Oya, looks like CEDEF sent some soldier for us to fight, stay on guard" Mukuro said rather calmly, but Chrome and Ken started to desperate<br>"Ken, Chrome, stop doing that or they'll find us faster..." Chikusa said with disinterest  
>As they talked, Oregano, Turmeric and Basil already made their way through the tunnel and found them.<br>"We found our target, boss" Oregano told Iemitsu through a device  
>"Ha! I cannot believe this! Mukuro-dono and the Kokuyo Gang?" Basil said surprised, asking himself why would Mukuro use the underground tunnel with the Kokuyo Gang with him<br>"Basil, focus on defeating them!" Turmeric said angrily  
>"We've been found" M.M. stated the obvious<br>"It won't be long until we take care of them, let's go, byon!" Ken said and charged at Oregano "Lion Channel!" Ken used a teeth cartridge and changed into a Lion  
>"What's that? I've never seen ability such as this before!" Oregano said worried, although she tried to maintain her cool, she wore glasses and used a pistol. She took no time to shoot Ken in the head, which failed, as Ken's speed was greatly enchased through the Lion Channel.<br>"He's too fast, we have to work together, Oregano!" Turmeric offered himself to help Oregano defeat Ken  
>"You're not helping her" Chrome said, she was prepared with trident in hand<br>"I have no time to play with little girls like you!" Turmeric shot Chrome in the stomach, Chrome begin to lose consciousness and fell down the floor  
>"Mukuro...sama..." her only words<br>"Who thought it would be that easy?" Turmeric was proud of himself, but Chrome stood and was without a scratch, her illusion was quite real back there  
>"Unfortunately, it was an illusion..." Chrome said and she summoned the usual fire pillars at Turmeric, who was burned to a crisp. Ken defeated Oregano as he changed to Kong Channel and his power outmatched hers.<p>

Back to Iemitsu's side  
>"I'm sorry, Lal, but it's urgent, this tunnel connects the outside to the inside of the HQ..." Iemitsu said apologizing to the little Lal, due to the Arcobaleno curse, she was still in baby form<br>"Don't worry, Iemitsu, I know that it was necessary to come... Colonnello, you'll help me, won't you?" Lal said as she touched her lover's hand  
>"Of course, kora! If we can go back after it's done!" Colonnello said energetic as ever. Both went to the rescue of their fellow comrades<p>

Back to Mukuro's side  
>"Thou hast come too far, Mukuro-dono!" Basil said, being polite as ever. Mukuro did not worry about the weak boy and only laughed. Chikusa was the one who would defeat Basil<br>"I'll be your opponent... Mukuro-sama's orders are absolute" Chikusa said as he readied his yo-yos.  
>"Don't think it will be easy!" Basil took a pill and entered Dying Will Mode. He launched his Metal Edge like a boomerang towards Chikusa<br>"This will be troublesome, let's finish it quickly..." Chikusa unleashed his yo-yos in two distant directions, one hitting the Metal Edge and the other going towards Basil. The yo-yo shot lots of needles. Basil noticed this and narrowly escaped, not without being hurt  
>"How dare thou...?" His Metal Edge returned to him and he launched it again, but this time, he charged towards Chikusa for hand-to-hand combat<br>"Humph" Chikusa used his yo-yos in a spiral which only masters would do, involving the Metal Edge and releasing needles again, which caught Basil off guard  
>"This... cannot be... I'm sorry, boss..." Basil was unconscious as he clicked a little button on his communication device to inform Iemitsu the trio was defeated.<p>

"What's happening here?" Someone from the shadows shouted  
>"Kufufufu... looks like the show is not over yet... You're CEDEF's most trusted ally, right, Lal Mirch?" Mukuro said as revealed the other identity<br>"I'm here as well, kora!" Colonnello said, his rifle was ready to shoot anytime  
>"Oya, and an Arcobaleno as well..."<br>"Don't worry, Mukuro-chan. I'll take care of them!" M.M. volunteered herself to fight a former Arcobaleno and the rain Arcobaleno at the same time.  
>"I see, be careful, M.M." Mukuro said backing down for the battle to have some room<p>

"Hahaha! You two are too boring, I'll finish you quickly" M.M. prepared her clarinet to fight the Arcobaleno duo  
>"Colonnello, stick with me!" Lal commanded as she readied her shotgun. Colonnello was ready and both shot against M.M.<br>"You both use guns? This might be difficult..." M.M. dodged both shots skilfully and used her skill "Burning Vibrato!" Sending ultrasonic waves towards both, Lal lagged a bit and got her legs and right arm injured  
>"Argh! What is this?" Lal was aching with the pain, her skin was... boiling and she could feel extreme hot coming from those regions, blood spilled over where she stood. Colonnello rapidly come to assist Lal<br>"Lal, this attack must be something related to ultrasonic waves which produce the atoms in your body to... speed up... this means..." Colonnello said as he had realized what was happening to Lal's legs and arms  
>"That's correct! Her legs and arms will combust in some seconds. She will never use them again!" M.M. revealed the final effects of the Burning Vibrato. At that moment Lal's legs and arms exploded. A high pitched scream could be heard...<br>"LAL! NO!" Colonnello screamed in horror  
>"That's... horrible..." Chrome said with tears forming in her eyes<br>"Kufufufufu... don't be so kind hearted, Chrome. In order to accomplish my objective, lovers must say farewell, families will scream and cry..." Mukuro said with a very entertained face. He did not think M.M. had done nothing bad or horrible  
>"Don't let your guard down!" M.M. used the clarinet as a nunchaku and hit Colonnello in the head and started beating the Arcobaleno to death. A shoot was heard.<br>"Enough, I will not allow that to continue" From the shadows, a middle-aged man appeared, it was the CEDEF's leader, Iemitsu Sawada

"Oya oya, looks like CEDEF's boss finally decided to show up, huh?" Mukuro said as he was expecting his arrival  
>"Colonnello, take Lal to medical assistance, if you lag, she will lose more than just legs and arm"<br>"Y-yeah, kora..." Colonnello, bleeding from the nunchaku beating hurriedly took Lal and returned to CEDEF's base for the medical assistance  
>"Mukuro, I would never believe that you would attempt such a thing against the family, have you gone mad?" Iemitsu spoke brave words, he did not fear the mist guardian, nor the entire Kokuyo Gang<br>"Kufufufu... it's rather amusing to hear such words, Iemitsu Sawada. However, I haven't gone mad, I'm just accomplishing the objectives that I had in mind long before I "joined" the Vongola as its Mist Guardian, as much as I hate it." Mukuro summoned his trident, it was obvious that a battle would happen  
>"If that's so... I will not hold back! I will defeat you and your entire Gang in order to protect my bos- No, my son!" Iemitsu emitted Sky Flames from himself<br>"The Gang will not waste their energy in order to fight you. I will be the one to take you down, along with CEDEF once and for all. You're such a fool to challenge me, Iemitsu"  
>"Enough!" Iemitsu entered Dying Will Mode. Using his gun, he canalized large amounts of flames in it to shoot powerful bullets, much like Xanxus<br>"Kufufufu... First Realm, The Realm of Hell" The symbol in his right eye changed from six to one and a giant hammer fell from somewhere  
>"This won't work on me! Did you forget I have Hyper Intuition as well?" Iemitsu charged forward and shoot a bullet at Mukuro, that failed, as Mukuro changed his eye from six to four, The Realm of Demons. The Kokuyo's leader entered Dying Will Mode and avoided the bullet, as he stroke Iemitsu<br>"Gah...! You..." Iemitsu felt the pain in the chest, it was a perfect hit  
>"You should learn when to give up. The Vongola does not have the power it's supposed to have with its current leader, I'm taking over it and world domination is next" Mukuro created a garden full of poisonous flowers. Iemitsu could not survive the toxin. Even though he had the Hyper Intuition, it was a real illusion, it was his doom.<br>"No... Tsuna... Nana..." Iemitsu grabbed his phone and quickly called someone "This... is an emergency... hurry to the Vongola HQ... We need...!" Iemitsu could not finish his sentence, as Mukuro stabbed him apart, Iemitsu Sawada was dead

"Mukuro-sama... was this really necessary...?" Chrome asked, apparently not taking this anymore. She knew she had no chance of asking Mukuro's wish to change  
>"It was, Chrome. He has called reinforcements, we must hurry and take control over the Vongola right now. You stay here and take care of them and CEDEF's remaining minions. Remember, you must buy us enough time to make our move." Mukuro asked Chrome this one favour, she couldn't disagree, she remained there and was ready to take on any enemies of theirs.<br>"Are you sure of this, Mukuro-chan? That girl is pretty weak, she won't stand a chance against them!" M.M. said as the Gang was running through the tunnel in hopes of reaching the HQ  
>"I know she will not be able to defeat them all, but she will buy us time, don't worry about her, we must hurry!"<br>"Look what I've found, Kakipi!" Ken said as he showed Chikusa the communication devices used by Basil and Oregano. "I'm sure we can use them to our assistance, byon!"  
>"Ken... I'm not touching them, you haven't had a bath before we left... Fleas might jump out of nowhere..." Chikusa made a funny comment that infuriated Ken<br>"But...! It's not like my hands are that dirty, byon!" Ken cried at Chikusa  
>"Very well... we'll use them, in case you need any help, call me through this button" Chikusa showed the right buttons to use for communication (surprisingly) as Ken tried to understand them...<p>

In another place near the Vongola HQ...  
>"Boss, we've received an emergency call from the CEDEF's boss, Iemitsu Sawada" a messenger said bowing to his boss who stood on a red chair in a royal way.<br>"Get out, trash" his boss demanded, as the messenger left the room as soon as he could, leaving the boss with a white-haired man  
>"Heh, looks like those idiots from CEDEF were beaten pretty badly. What shall we do, Xanxus?" A white-haired man asked his boss, Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, a group of assassins serving under the Vongola<br>"Do you think I should do something about that?" Xanxus asked bored as he comforted himself on his chair, drinking some wine from the glass of wine  
>"Tsk, what do I know... They're in danger, right? Shouldn't we help them?"<br>"I don't understand how can someone like you think of helping other people, Squalo"  
>"Voi! It's just our job, serving under the family" Squalo stood up, even without his boss' orders, he would go to the aid of the Vongola<br>"Heh... if it's some outside intruder... I'll show them what it means to mess with the most powerful mafia family" Xanxus finally got up from his chair and the Varia prepared to protect the Vongola HQ.

Once arriving there, they used the underground base, where the signal from Iemitsu was coming from. It wasn't necessary bringing all the squads from the Varia, their guardians were enough for this little nuisance. They were: Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Mammon, Levi and Lussuria.

Rushing through the tunnel, they only encountered a single woman with pineapple –like haircut and green military clothes.  
>"Get out of our way, trash" Xanxus demanded as he drawn his guns<br>"You shall not pass, those are Mukuro-sama's orders!" Chrome used her trident and was prepared to fight until the end  
>"This girl, isn't she associated with the Vongola and the mist guardian? What's she doing here?" Lussuria wondered<br>"Our matters do not matter, I'll defeat you all here!"  
>"Mammon, take this stupid girl out..." Xanxus ordered the baby<br>"Mu... I've already defeated her once, it shouldn't be difficult to defeat her again..." Mammon steeped in and the battle between the two mist-users began  
>"For Mukuro-sama, I will not lose!" Chrome invoked water with her mist flames, trying to flood the tunnel<br>"Such a low-level illusion... let me show you real power!" Mammon used his tentacles to wrap Chrome, he also materialized ice to freeze her  
>"Who are you aiming at, I'm right here" Chrome appeared behind Mammon and created some rock spikes towards Mammon. However, Mammon evaded the attack and with his illusory powers, destroyed Chrome's internal organs<br>"Hah!" Chrome was gasping for air, she was dying without her organs, but she used all her power to regain them, that surprised Mammon  
>"Hum... maybe you got better, but it doesn't change the fact that you'll be defeated now!" More tentacles were launched at Chrome who did not have the time to avoid them, Mammon wrapped her again and strangled her<br>"Mukuro...sama... I'm sorry..." Chrome was probably dead, she couldn't use her illusory powers in these conditions and Mukuro would not help her.  
>"The path is clear, I expect some payment for that" Mammon said as he asked for his pay<br>"Just shut up and let's get going, ushishishi~" Bel laughed his usual laugh and the Varia continued making its way through the tunnel.

At that time, Mukuro could feel hostile presence and Chrome's flame had disappeared. He stopped for a second and got all the attention from the rest of the Kokuyo  
>"Chrome's down, looks like we have some company with us..."<br>"I knew it, that stupid girl would be no match for stronger enemies, what will we do now, Mukuro-chan?" M.M. asked  
>"We should probably split up... we shall destroy our enemies before making our last move, don't forget that Gokudera is still here in this mansion, should you encounter him, I think it's more prudent for you to run. As for the new threat... Corner them inside a room, don't worry, all rooms are protected with Dying Will Flames, they will not be destroyed." Mukuro gave their orders and each one from the Kokuyo went into different paths. Mukuro knew his way well, so he went to the north, Ken went to the west, Chikusa went to the south and M.M. went to the east.<p>

After the separation, M.M. smirked as she went to the training room, her plan was ready...

The Varia finally arrived at the HQ. They were in the exact place where the Kokuyo split.  
>"Should we split up to find them more quickly, boss?" Lussuria asked as a creepy smile formed in his face<br>"I think we should stick together, boss. Going alone would be dangerous to you, since they defeated CEDEF" Levi gave his opinion which did not please Xanxus in the slightest  
>"Do you think I'm as weak as those fools from CEDEF, Levi? You can go with someone, but I'm going alone." Xanxus said as he left towards the north<br>"Oh well, looks like the boss has already decided what should we do" Lussuria said as he went towards the west.  
>"Mu... Hide and Seek is boring, but whatever..." Mammon just went to the south cursing under his breath<br>"Wait, Mammon! I'm going with you, ushishishi" Bel said as he followed Mammon  
>"Voooi! Just so they wait until I get them..." Squalo went to the east<br>"I... don't know what to do..." Levi said as he went to the north, even though if Xanxus found out, he would be so dead...

Squalo ran along the corridor, he didn't know his way around the Vongola HQ, so he just wandered around randomly. He decided to open a random door and enter the room. Once inside the room, he could feel someone's presence, the room was enormous and filled with steel crates, the room wasn't like the mansion's, Squalo thought of this as the training room or something, since it lacked a lot of furniture and the walls weren't decorated. Ignoring these thoughts, he returned to think about the intruders inside this room, who were probably hiding behind all those steel crates.  
>"Voi! Stop hiding yourselves and come out! I know you're here" Squalo yelled and a huge echo was heard, since his voice was so loud.<br>After some seconds, hitmen appeared from the crates and they started to shoot Squalo, it was a trap! That surprised Squalo, since when did those intruders stepped in the HQ and had the time to call so many hitmen? Squalo evaded the bullets that were shot against him.  
>"Hahaha! Do you truly think you can kill me? Think again!" Squalo drawn his arm-sword and started the killing "<em>Zanna di Squalo!" <em>Squalo used one of his techniques and a hitman fell.  
>It was a long fight between Squalo and the hitmen, Squalo had to run a lot since the room was spacious, and the hitmen moved between crates to give him more headache. Squalo couldn't avoid all of them, and with that, a bullet hit him on the leg. That infuriated the white haired man a lot, and he finished all of them with explosives hidden inside the sword.<br>"Brats... How dare they? Those intruders are such a pain!" Squalo screamed as a girly laugh was heard.  
>"My, my, so you defeated them all? I'm not really surprised since you're from the Varia, but you seem to be worn out" The girl was M.M., she was waiting outside the room just in case Squalo defeated all the hitmen, her plan was a success<br>"You! Are you from the group that invaded the mansion?"  
>"Hum... maybe I am... that seems a little obvious. Now then, shall I start eliminating you?" M.M. was ready and her clarinet was in her hands<br>"Instruments? These will not save you from death!" Squalo rushed towards M.M., even though his leg was injured pretty badly.  
>"You fool, going near me this way? I'll boil your brains out! Burning Vibrato!" M.M. used her main attack against Squalo, who had no trouble evading that and tried to hit M.M. right in the head<br>"I got you!" Squalo yelled as his victory was close  
>"Don't think I'm that easy to defeat" M.M. used her clarinet as a nunchaku and caged Squalo's short sword hit her weapon<br>"Whaaat? You damn girl! I can hit you with my other arm!" Squalo used his right arm to punch M.M.  
>"I'm more flexible than you." M.M. released her weapon and crouched down, hitting Squalo's injured leg, making him fall<br>"Argh! You..." Squalo cursed M.M. under his breath as he couldn't really stand up  
>"Well, looks like I win. I put a time bomb inside this room, in case you have defeated me. You have..." M.M. looked at her wristwatch "30 seconds before this room goes BOOM, HAHAHAHAHA!"<br>"You'll be the one to die!" Squalo tried to hit M.M. again with his sword, but she jumped the attack and hit Squalo's head really hard  
>"Well, you have absolutely no chance of escaping, bye-bye." M.M. waved her hand as she exited the room, since Mukuro told her the rooms would suffer no damage as Dying Will Flames protected it, M.M. used her financial resources to strike one of Varia's most powerful guardians. After the 30 seconds, a BOOM exactly as M.M. predicted was heard. This was the end of the Varia's rain guardian.<p>

Bel had lost sight of Mammon and now he was lost and bored. There were lots of rooms inside the Vongola HQ. Bel decided that the playground room for guests who had children was a very cool place to pass his boredom. Once arriving there, Bel noticed that the Dying Will Sensor has been put on this room, and no weapons could be used inside it. Knowing the consequences this would cause, Bel just put them on the area for weapon saving. There were lots of kid's toys, but none of these seemed to please Bel, he saw a dartboard and decided to practise his skill with the darts.  
>"... Looks like I have some company..." Chikusa appeared from the shadows, he was hiding himself under some really lousy toys<br>"Ushishishi... you're going to play with the prince? I'm bored!" Bel demanded Chikusa to play with him, but Chikusa knew he was a killer from Varia and got his two yo-yos and attacked Bel  
>"This is not fair! I don't have my knifes with me!" Bel cried as he cursed the room being the battleground. He looked around the room to find any toys that could be used for killing, the darts would do the job just fine<br>"Darts... they will not work" Chikusa saw through Bel's plan and shot his yo-yos at Bel, unleashing needles for all directions  
>"Damn you for using a kid's weapon for battle... but I got the darts and evaded your attack, ushishishi" The prince smiled at the success of his plan, now he couldn't afford to miss his target, the darts were limited and he only had 10 chances to strike Chikusa<br>"That doesn't matter... I was sure other people would step in this room to look for us, the Dying Will Sensor would not respond at my weapon, since it looks like a child's one. This battle will be your doom, 'prince'" Chikusa used the same trick as he used on Basil, the "rainbow strike" and unleashing needles all over the place in hopes of confusing Bel  
>"Heh, your weapon is just lame, once I hit it, it will stop" Bel thrown two darts at the yo-yos which returned to Chikusa. Bel saw the chance and used launched more three darts at Chikusa, who was defenceless. As Chikusa tried to escape, a dart caught his left arm, he would not use his yo-yo too well now<br>"You just have 5 more darts, and I think a single yo-yo is enough to defeat you"  
>"Don't get cocky, I never miss!" The prince decided that playtime was over and launched all 5 darts in different direction, each would hit Chikusa in different angles. Chikusa knew he would never avoid them all, so he just used all his strength at one single yo-yo strike at Bel.<br>Both attacks hit one another, Chikusa had 3 darts over his stomach, his leg and his white beanie protected him from the last dart. Bel suffered major attacks from the poisonous needles and was panting, he knew he had to get some medicine as quick as possible. Chikusa used the last of his strength to hit Bel, making him fall unconscious as well as Chikusa. The battle was over for both.

Ken was wondering around the Vongola HQ for hours, waiting for the enemy to come wasn't his style, he preferred to be the hunter rather than the hunted. There were hundreds and hundreds of doors inside the mansion, all of them looked like illusions for some reason... but Ken eventually opened the door to the Fashion Room.  
>"A guest? I'd never thought someone would come here~" Lussuria said while searching some clothes for him to try<br>"Are you... an enemy, byon?" Ken said with caution, Lussuria was a mysterious man who used pitch black sunglasses and orange fur around his neck. The man himself didn't look very hostile, but you must never trust a stranger.  
>"Oh, don't worry about that! You must totally try these clothes on" Lussuria said as he picked a random outfit for Ken to try<br>"But... I don't know..."  
>"C'mon, these clothes are gorgeous! Take yours off and put these on!" Lussuria said as he gave Ken the outfit<br>"W-wait, byon!" Ken had no choice but to surrender against Lussuria obsessiveness with clothes.  
>"Oh my, what beautiful body you have! You know I love a body like yours..." Lussuria started to giggle and make girly sounds<br>"You're scaring me, byon!" Ken finished putting the outfit on  
>"Fufu... You know, what I love the most is a dead body!" Lussuria said as he took his trench coat and revealed his fighting clothes<br>"I knew it! You're an enemy!"  
>"Now now, I don't like to fight other men with clothes that don't suit them. Now I'm ready to fight~"<br>"Get ready! Wolf Channel!" Ken used his teeth cartridge and changed into a wolf!  
>"Oh! You can change into an animal, how lovely~<br>Ken rushed towards Lussuria trying to use his fangs to bite him, but Lussuria used his steel plate in his knee to block the attack. Ken cried in pain  
>"Now, now, you know you have no chance against me, this Metal Knee is invincible to almost all attacks."<br>"I'll find a way... Kong Channel!" Ken once again changed into an animal, now he changed into a gorilla  
>"Wanna outmatch my strength? Just try to stay unscratched!" Lussuria used his Metal Knee to attack Ken's punch. Although Ken had a gorilla's power, the Metal Knee was just too much for him.<br>"Grr... isn't there anyway to destroy it, byon?" Ken was getting nervous as his arm was now hurting as hell  
>"Fufu... I think I'll finish you now" Lussuria then gave Ken a punch right in the stomach, Ken started to bleed a lot and Lussuria used his Metal Knee to hit Ken's chin. Ken laid in the ground without power in him<br>"Awww... and I thought you'd be funnier to play with! Looks like I truly was mistaken!" Lussuria sighed as he returned to his clothe picking, but Ken stood up.  
>"This... is the final chance... Rhino Channel!" Ken changed into a Rhino, adquiring greater strength and the outfit Lussuria gave him was shattered to pieces<br>"Oh! How dare you? After I spent all that time picking a good outfit for you, you just tear it apart? Now I'm nervous!" Lussuria prepared for the final blow.  
>Both were going for the last hit, Ken's punch against Lussuria's Metal Knee, which one was going to win this? At a blink of an eye, Ken gave up on hitting Lussuria's knee and used the Rhino's horn to hit Lussuria in the chest. That was super effective<br>"Oh... I would never... think you'd use your horn... did I lose?" Lussuria fell unconscious  
>"Damn... I don't think... I can stand up..." Ken grabbed the communication device he stole from CEDEF and decided to call Chikusa, no one answered. "Is this thing broken, byon? Or... has Chikusa... lost?" Ken fell on the floor after this completely worn by the fight against Lussuria.<p>

Mammon got separated from Bel after a while, that is, he used his illusions to confuse the blond prince in following his illusion. Mammon went the other way, to the north, but going into different corridors from Xanxus, even an arcobaleno like him feared when his boss was angry. Suddenly, a trident coming from the wall stroke him, Mammon was surprised by this and he knew who used a trident as a weapon, a certain mist guardian with pineapple-like hair, Rokudo Mukuro  
>"Kufufufu... We've met again, arcobaleno" Mukuro appeared from the walls, apparently, Mammon has been caught into his illusion<br>"You... When did you...?" Mammon noticed everything around him was getting spacey, they weren't in the mansion anymore, but in a illusory world Mukuro had created  
>"It seems you were a little distracted into your thoughts, never suspecting you could get caught into an illusion like mine"<br>"I'll have to defeat you then? Mu, I'll steal all your cash after you bow to me!" Mammon made his move as glaciers and snow covered the illusory world.  
>"You should know... I won't be defeated by the likes of you" Mukuro summoned fire pillars thrice as much Chrome could do, the room was an inferno<br>"Gah! How can you... have so much power?" Mammon was gasping for air, between him and the fire pillars, he saw that Mukuro was to be seen, just his right eye. The symbol wasn't the usual six, but three, that was the Realm of Beasts. Lots of bats infested Mammon and were suffocating him, he had the power to use his tentacles and get rid of them, but the baby arcobaleno had lots of injuries.  
>"Well, surprising you're still alive, but... I don't think that will last much longer" Mukuro used his Mist Vongola Ring's power and summoned the true meaning of destruction in front of Mammon's eyes.<br>"This... What are you...?" Even from someone like Mammon, the sanity of his mind was forever lost, the ability to make illusions as well, this battle was over  
>"I thought you'd knew, arcobaleno. This is my world, kufufufu... Yes, soon I'll be able to control the mafia." Mukuro laughed louder and the illusory world disappeared, both were in the Vongola HQ's corridor once again<br>"Your state is terrible, you do not have the capability to continue living a good life, your mind was crushed and all sanity was stolen from you. You will never remember anything. Truly a shame, that's why..." Mukuro snapped his fingers and Mammon disappeared "You're staying into an illusory world inside this mansion forever. Kuhahahahaha!" Mukuro's fight was a success and so he continued wandering around the mansion.

Chikusa noticed the communication device was ringing, he tried to grab it, having almost no forces from the battle the Bel. When Chikusa finally had it in his hands, the person who called, Ken, hanged up. Chikusa sighed and got up. Bel was still lying on the floor unconscious, probably dead, thought Chikusa, but he really didn't use many needles to take care of him. Anyway, Chikusa left the room and tried to find the room where he would find medicine to cure himself. After finding it, Chikusa saw a man searching for medicine too.  
>"Which should I pick? What would be better for boss?" the man was Levi, he was worrying about Xanxus once again, Levi saw Chikusa and surprised himself<br>"You! What are you doing here? You don't look well... You're not from the Varia and your uniform... you must be from the Kokuyo Gang!"  
>"Another fight... what a bummer. Could you get out of my way?" Chikusa wasn't very patient now, he was injured pretty badly by Bel, but Levi was in his way and he would fight for Mukuro until the end<br>"Hahahaha! Die! Levi Volta!" Levi tried to use his technique, which failed terribly, they were inside a building, no thunderstorms would come...  
>"This is not a circus..." Chikusa's hand was still injured from Bel's attack. Either way, he used a single yo-yo and attacked Levi with lots of needles. The older man defended the attack with his umbrella<br>"Looks like I'll defeat you with my umbrellas!" Levi charged towards Chikusa with the umbrella on his hands, that was the most stupid weapon he had ever seen someone use to fight.  
>"You're annoying, stop yelling..." Chikusa evaded and rapidly shot his yo-yo at Varia's guardian.<br>That was a certain hit and Levi could not stand up due to the poison in the yo-yos.  
>"Boss! I can't... Help you!" Levi still yelled even after passing out<br>"... Now I'll finally get my medicine..." Chikusa started to search for the one he wanted.

Xanxus tried to call his "comrades", that was all in vain, as none answered. He cursed all of them after trying each one, could the intruders be that strong? After entering the meal's room, he took a sit and tried to contact his members once again.  
>"Kufufufu... The Varia is absolutely no match for the Kokuyo, Xanxus" Mukuro appeared once again from the walls<br>"Trash, what are you doing here?" Xanxus sat on a chair and had a glass of wine which the family always had in this room  
>"Isn't that obvious? I've come here to finish the leader" Mukuro had his trident on his hand and Xanxus understood everything<br>"I'll finish you for good, trash" with a impulse of his hands, Xanxus used his Flames of Wrath, aiming Mukuro who vanished  
>"Won't you use your guns?" Mukuro appeared at the top of the golden chandelier<br>"That won't be necessary" Once again, Xanxus used his flames to attack Mukuro, destroying the chandelier and making a loud noise in the room  
>"If you don't take this seriously, it won't be fun" Mukuro appeared sitting on the table and sipping a cup of tea almost like he was mocking Xanxus<br>"You trash!" Xanxus got nervous and drawn his guns, using all his power on this blast  
>"Kufufufufu... Now the fun will begin" Mukuro his trident's power to block the bullet<br>"Just don't cry when the time comes when I kill you, scum"  
>"I'd never" the fireplace started to erupt fire at Xanxus' direction who started flying with the gun's impulse<br>"Bocciolo di Fianma!" Xanxus shot numerous bullets where Mukuro was, creating big craters on the floor. However, Kokuyo's leader appeared right next to him and smirked, stabbing him strongly which made Xanxus fall  
>"Is that all, Xanxus? This won't be fun if you keep falling into my illusions" Mukuro laughed as a strong attack was directed at him<br>"Shut up! You'll die now! Colpo d'Addio!" Xanxus strongest attack was unleashed towards Mukuro, it was impossible to escape as the attack occupied the whole room  
>"Kufu... that was dangerous..." Mukuro was seriously injured by the attack and blood could be seen on the floor and on his body. "Xanxus, have you noticed anything different since this battle started?"<br>"What the hell are you talking about, scum?" The Varia's leader was searching his mind to understand what Mukuro was trying to say  
>"I see... Well then, farewell, kufufufufu..." Mukuro only laughed as Xanxus was left in confusion and then he felt anger<br>"Stop fucking with me!" Xanxus shot at Mukuro in frenzy. The mist guardian had already left the room as Xanxus was alone. Suddenly, Xanxus began to feel strange, he started to gasp for air. Not much later, the struggle ended  
>"Kufufufu... so fool, didn't you noticed the poison inside the wine?" Mukuro laughed as he grabbed Xanxus' body with him. "It is time to use my trump card"<p>

M.M. walked in the HQ like it was hers. Everything inside was too beautiful, she thought, all the furniture, the walls were gorgeous and every little detail was carefully done. Then, she saw that a door was half – open, there was a silver-haired man inside it, Gokudera, Vongola's Storm Guardian. Mukuro said to run in case they found him, but M.M. wasn't going to let this chance slip. She used Burning Vibrato on the armchair he was, causing it to explode.  
>"What? Who's there?" Gokudera prepared his dynamites<br>"Hahahaha! Still using these lame weapons?" M.M. entered the room with fashion  
>"Are you... From the Kokuyo Gang?"<br>"Yes, and I'm going to strike to you down, prepare yourself!" M.M. used Burning Vibrato once again and Gokudera evaded, but M.M.'s target was never him, but rather a little shiny box next to him.  
>"Damn! That box...! It was where I stored my Vongola Ring!" Gokudera was desperate, he went to search if the ring was intact.<br>"Don't let your guard down!" M.M. used Burning Vibrato on lots of objects next to him  
>"Grrr... the ring is intact, thank God... but I'll finish you!" Gokudera used his dynamite to explode M.M. who used Burning Vibrato against them<br>"This will never work against me!"  
>"How about this?" Gokudera thrown his dynamite which changed directions to strike M.M. from everywhere.<br>"Ugh... This can't be..." M.M. was injured from the attack but still haven't given up  
>"Stop this useless struggle, you won't defeat the Tenth's right hand man!"<br>"Haha! I'll never give up!" Once again, Burning Vibrato was used at Gokudera, he evaded that, but the attack exploded lots of papers that were next to him, making him fall "Now's my chance!" M.M. used his clarinet as a nunchaku and used to strangle Gokudera. "I'm going to burn your brains now!"  
>"Gah!" Gokudera tried to struggle against M.M. , he succeeded in that, he desperately needed water.<br>"Not going anywhere!" M.M. trapped Gokudera's leg and he fell once again. She grabbed her clarinet and this was the final strike "Die! Burning Vibrato!" M.M. accomplished what she said, she burned Gokudera's brains. Now all that was left was the former storm guardian's body, or rather, boiled parts and lot of blood.  
>"M.M." Mukuro appeared and saw what she did "Good job, I needed his body to finish my plan." Mukuro grabbed Gokudera's body and left the room<br>"Mukuro-chan... it's good to be useful to you..." M.M. collapsed on the floor. What could possibly be Mukuro's plans?

Mukuro headed towards the boss' room, it was hidden through lots and lots of corridors. Once he entered the room, Sawada Tsunayoshi stood there with curiosity in his eyes.  
>"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here at this time? There are no meetings and I don't think nothing important had happened, right?" The clumsy boss said. Even after he and Reborn parted ways, Tsuna was still a little clumsy and didn't look like a boss<br>"Kufufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you remember back those days...?"  
>"Which days?" The brunette said as he finally composed himself<br>"The days that I wished to possess your body..."  
>"Mukuro, you're here for that, right? My Hyper Intuition can tell that!" The young Vongola boss took his gloves and was ready to fight even if it was Mukuro<br>"Then, there's no arguing, let us begin"  
>"How can you attempt to do that to the family even after everything...? Our family, Mukuro! Think about all those times we've spent with joy!"<br>"I think you mean your family, I told you I'd never associate myself with the mafia."  
>"Reasoning with you will not solve things, then I'll have to use strength!" Tsuna entered Dying Will Mode<br>"So hasty, I see... Well then, perhaps you should see the fruit of your negligence towards your own family!" With a snap of fingers, all the corpses from the battles fought by the Kokuyo Gang were right in front of Tsuna's eyes  
>"This... is an illusion?" Tsuna was confused, his intuition did not lie, but that couldn't possibly be true! CEDEF, Varia and even one of his own guardians were... dead...<br>"I assure you this is no illusion. My Kokuyo Gang has been fighting CEDEF along the underground tunnel you built, we all fought against Varia's most powerful soldiers and they are all here. You see, they are all dead. And you, the boss, didn't notice the slightest thing happening? Did no one inform you of these events?"  
>"That... Dad... Gokudera-kun..." The Vongola's boss was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes. Family, friends, unknown people died to protect him and he didn't do a thing?<br>"You truly are a disgrace for the Vongola Family. You brought its downfall and did nothing to solve it like everyone hoped. You spent millions on this superb and gorgeous mansion, but all that for what? What have you truly done for the weakling?"  
>"I..."<br>"That is all I have to say..." Mukuro finished his speech  
>"Mukuro... everything you've said... is true... what have I done? Was I led astray? After believing in everything that I did in the past... Please, do with me as you wish..." Tsuna had a lot of regrets, if only he could go to the past... Oh, what he wouldn't give to change everything back to that fateful day when he accepted being the Vongola Decimo.<br>"Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi" With a single strike from his trident, Mukuro had successfully possessed Tsuna's body. The time was just perfect, he was already the mafia's most powerful family boss.

After a long day full of fights, Mukuro, who was now possessing Sawada Tsunayoshi's body, and his Kokuyo Gang, walked towards the sunset.  
>"I'm glad, byon! Now we're going to control the world?" Ken was more happy than usual<br>"Ken, you'll take a bath once we return and we'll have to wait until Mukuro-sama pull the strings slowly to control the world..." Chikusa still demanded Ken a bath  
>"Ahn... It's a shame I'll have to wait until Mukuro-chan returns to his body" M.M. said as she was hugging Mukuro's arm almost romantically<br>"Kufufufu... Don't worry, the most difficult part is over. Just you wait 3 months and I'll return, my loyal minions... Kuhahahaha!" The world would know its true owner very soon...


End file.
